A second chance at life
by jewelz98
Summary: Ally never seen the car coming, She was only 16 and was walking to her friend's house. But then there she is cold and life less on the street, but her soul is lost in between. Her guardian angel gives her a second chance to live again, to experience life and everything she could've missed. Between all the body switching Ally's soul picks up a few things it shouldn't have.
1. A new start

Ally didn't see it coming, all she knew was one minute she's walking to her friend's house, and the next there's nothing but a bright light in the distance. She had been hit on impact from a car. She stood in the middle of nowhere and called out "Hello, anybody here?" After a moment an angel descended from above. "Ally Marie Dawson, you have been granted a second chance at life" she announced. "You mean I'm dead?" I asked, shaking. "Yes Ally, you are but don't worry you are such an angel yourself, that you did not deserve to die, so we are giving you another chance to live!" I smiled at this but instantly frowned at what she said next. "But you are not able to be with the same family you were in, once you have crossed back over your memories will be erased and you can restart, your new body will be about 15 years old and you will have new memories and all the knowledge you will need" Then I was pushed back through some type of wall all of my memories running through my mind like a movie.

_Flashback_

**_"Ally dear! We have a surprise for you!" mom called. My little 4 year old self bolted down the stairs to see a giant black box with a blanket over it. "What is it, what is it, what is it!" I screamed jumping up and down and clapping my hands. When my mom pulled the sheet of I shrieked. "PUPPY!" I ran around the house jumping up and down "open the cage!" I screamed "open it open it open it" finally opening the cage the golden lab pounced on me, licking my face and leaving me giggling all night. "Thank you mommy" She smiled._**

**_End of Flashback_**

That was one of the last memories of my mom that I loved the most I really miss her. More memories play.

**_Flashback _**

**_I was twelve years old and it was Christmas. I woke up extra early to sneak down and see how many presents I had gotten. I did this every year. This year was different though, this year I didn't have my mom with me watching tear up boxes and wrapping paper to see the surprise inside. I don't get to see that bright smile and more. The only good thing is my best friend Elena was coming over to hang out all day since her family didn't celebrate Christmas. My dad would always buy her gifts so she didn't feel left out. We would watch movies and eat junk food all day long and have a sleep over that same night. When I opened presents that morning I had gotten my very first guitar. I hugged my dad and told him it was the best present ever. Shannon whimpered "okay fine you were the best present ever." For the rest of the day me and Elena played random songs on our guitars and had the time of our life._**

**_End of flashback_**

All these memories to be gone in the next second I sighed "here we go, my second chance at life"


	2. Day one of a new life

**_A/N Okay so here's my second chapter! Its gonna suck but thanks for all the nice reviews I'll try to update a chapter everyday but I can't make any promises. I would also love it if anyone wanted to make some suggestions on my story I'd be glad to consider adding to it so feel free to give me your opinion! And if you have any questions Ask please ill be glad to answer them in my next chapter! Enjoy the chapter! :p_**

I open my eyes to a bright light and instantly close them. I groan, my head is pounding so hard I think it might explode. "Thank god you're okay" I hear. My eyes open. I look at a man around his 40s and my brain instantly lets me know it's my dad "hi daddy, what happened?" I ask. " Your clumsy mother spilled water in our kitchen and you walked in and I tried to warn you but being just as clumsy as her you slip, fall, hit your head and blacked out, so we took you to the hospital" he explains.

"Where's mom" I ask starting to sit up and rub my eyes "she's in the waiting room with your sister hold on I'll go get them and the nurse" he walks out of the room and I lie back down on the bed. "I see you're awake Miss Marie" the nurse said. "As soon as your parents and sister get in here I will explain what's going on". We waited a few more minutes before they finally came in.

"Okay Allison we ran a few tests and you do have a concussion but it's a minor one, you will have to stay away from any electronics and in about two weeks we will check back up on you" he explains more " ally may also have some memory loss but it won't be very severe or anything just seeing some things familiar to her will probably spark in her mind and she will remember right away" everyone nods in understanding. The nurse writes a few more things on a sheet of paper and hands it to my parents. While they are talking, my little sister walks over to me and holds my hand, "you remember me right alls?" She asks in a scared voice. "Of course I do Aubrey or shall I say BreeBree" she smiles and climbs up on the bed and hugs me. "Okay well ally you are free to go just remember no electronics or physical activity" the nurse announces.

After everyone exits the room I change back into my clothes and meet everyone outside. "When does school start" I ask. "It doesn't start till next week but we are going to keep you out of school for a week just to make sure your stable enough" my dad answers. When we get to the car I climb into the back seat and my sister sits by me but plays on her IPod.

I study her and try to remember things about her; Aubrey is nine years old born on July 3rd. Her favorite color is pink. That's all I could think of before my head started pounding again. I lay my head back and I let my mind wonder to other things like; My best friend Katie I left back in California the place we had moved from to Miami. I look at my dad, he owns a music store called….Oh right Sonic boom, right! He also taught me how to play piano and guitar. Then I look to my mom, she does a lot of traveling like my dad but she goes farther. Normally shell go to different countries to study animals and I'm pretty sure she leaving at the beginning of next month.

When we get home I head up to my room with the help of my sister of course. I look around taking in all of the colors and welcoming smells. MY room is huge so it takes a minute to remember how it's set up. I walk around it for a minute before collapsing on my bed. "UGH….SO..TIRED." I grunted out. I slowly sat up and picked up the guitar next to the bed and the book sitting next to it. I opened up the book noticing it was my song book. After trying to play a few chords and failing every time, I decided it wasn't worth the energy so I laid down and went to sleep.

**_A/N Okay I know the ending was bad but I ran out of ideas on how to end it sorry! And if anyone gives me some good ideas I might update again tonight! Just maybe! Anyway thanks for reading! Write for you later :)_**


	3. A guardian angels job

**_A/N okay first things first I have a lot to say right now so;_**

**_1. Thank you everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story! Also thanks for all the nice suggestions too, I would love lots more of them!_**

**_ 2. Okay if some of you are confused with the story I'm going to be making this next chapter of the story about the angel that helped her out. The angle is her guardian angel and has been with her through her whole life so the angel will explain more about her life story, so I hope that it will help clear some things up for ya!_**

**_ 3. Okay so when I get into this story some more im going to start a new one which is going to be Austin and ally of course and I want everyone to review, even guests to come up with the stories plot, any events, romance how things happen so its all based on your thoughts and what you want, so I will like have a vote or something after everyone suggests something. Good idea? Let me know!_**

Angels POV

I watch as the ghost like body falls freely through the cloudy wall. This is all my fault. I should have been there for her to save her life, if I could've made it in time the car would've never came, she wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't have to put her into a whole different life. But I was too selfish in a way; I didn't think she deserved to die. She was always so kind to people and so very smart. I see a bright light as I fly over to plan her life back out. In her old life her name was ally so im going to keep it that since im taking her memories. I scroll through her description of her looks one by one and change them.

_Name: Ally Marie Dawson_

_Age:16_

_School: Georgia Arts (school for the talented )_

_Fathers name: David Dawson_

_Mothers name: Angelica Dawson (diseased)_

_Siblings: none_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: dark brown_

_Skin tone: fair_

I check the first short list and then start making changes

_Name: Ally Marie_

_Age:15_

_School: MHS (Miami High School)_

_Fathers name: Lester_

_Mothers name: Penny_

_Siblings: Sister_

_Sisters Name: Aubrey_

_Eye Color: Light brown_

_Hair Color: Ombre_

_Skin tone: fair _

I only change a few things about her here, and then I took a look through her memories. I have to erase the old ones and create new ones about her new life, her head is gonna hurt tomorrow.

**_A/N I know its short but I updated twice today and tomorrows will probably be extra long soo let me know if I should change anything Okay ? Review plz! Make sure you read the top! Thanks!_**


	4. The concussion is done

**_A/N Thanks everyone who have been reading my story, and for all the reviews on it! I know the story is boring at first but it will get better I promise, but it's my first story so I'm trying my best. And again review plzzzz! It makes me want to write more! Anyway on with chapter four!_**

**_Ally's POV_**

All week I've been lying in bed, laying on the couch, or just wandering around. I really can't do much else because of my concussion but everyone has been trying to help out (keyword "Trying"). My mom tries to read to me or give me books to read but I'm not at all interested in any of the weird small word books. My dad plays cards with me and its pretty fun until he gets WAY to competitive and starts yelling at people when he loses or jumping around like a bunny that just found a carrot factory. Last but not least my little sister Aubrey and me will sit in her room and play tea party (okay I know I'm too old for it but when there absolutely nothing else to do its really fun) and play dress up. So my little sister helped me out a lot more than my parents.

My doctor's checkup is today and I really don't feel like going.

"Come on mom! Can't I just stay home please!?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so"

"Ugh"

After trying to convince my mom to reschedule the appointment, I finally gave up.

"Can we listen to the radio at least" I ask.

"No, maybe on the way home, but not right now"

I lean my head against the window and look at all the palm trees we pass. I almost want to be back in California but I like it down here it's not as busy as Cali and it's always really nice out, not to hot, not to cold.

When we arrive at the hospital, we check in and wait to be called back.

"Allison"

I get up and walk back leaving my mom in the waiting room. I follow the Nurse to the small room that smelled like sterile cleaning items. A smell I was too familiar with to my disappointment.

"Okay dear, how have you been felling?"

"Okay" I shrug.

"Any headaches, nausea, vomiting, at all."

I shake my head.

"Good, that's great to hear" he says writing some stuff down on his clipboard. "We can probably release you from the no electronics but with the physical activity it needs to be limited, if you feel any dizziness or headaches from it call me, Okay?"

I nod.

Well this was pretty boring. Five minutes of talking and answering questions and I'm done.

We go and meet my mom in the waiting room and he tells her what's going on.

"Well looks like you're going to go to school after all!" my mom says smiling widely.

"Yay" I say (not my sarcasm)

"Come on Hun it will be fun, starting a new school make new friends"

I sigh and shrug "I guess"

Once we get home my dad hears the good news and my mom makes my favorite dinner for me, spaghetti with meatballs. And after dinner me and my sister go up to my room and watch our favorite movie to watch together "Another Cinderella Story" and sing along to all the songs in it. My mind wanders to school and what's its going to be like. I feel so empty for some reason, like a big part of my life is missing, but I just shrug it off. I carry my sleeping sister to her room and go back to my room for a full nights rest.

**_A/N thanks for reading this if you did! Review for me please? Any questions and comments are wanted!_**


	5. First day of school

**_A/N okay so I had five reviews to continue this story and I totally would love more, cuz then I will feel like I'm doing a good job and I'm pretty sure guests can review so don't hesitate please! Okay so here the next chapter!_**

It's been a week since my concussion has gone away and it feels good to be able to go out for a morning walk or jog. But not today. Today was my first day of school and its my junior year. I know you may think im young because I am, I skipped the sixth grade and my birthday isn't until like late august.

My mom and I went shopping yesterday for school supplies and some new clothes, luckily this school didn't have a dress code so we could wear whatever we wanted.

I lazily got out of bed and hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good on my sore legs from running. I get out of the shower wrapping a towel around me and hunting for something cute to wear for my first day. Then an idea pops into my head, the dress my aunt got for me last summer, its not too dressy but not to bleh either!. I pulled out the cute dress (1) that was hung and my closet and held it up to see what it would look like, perfect!

I slip on my dress and flatten it down against my thighs. I sit down at my hair/makeup desk and blow dry my hair, making my hair curl up naturally form. I then do my make-up lightly on my eyes just some black mascara to make my eyes pop.

I take a quick look in the mirror making sure I looked presentable. The dress was strapless and was a base color of brown with pink flowers. I then slipped on my brown ankle boots grabbed my bag for school and headed downstairs.

"Hey mom" I say

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine"

"Do you want me to drive you to school or are you going to walk?" she asks

"I can walk" I say shrugging, grabbing a piece of toast

"Are you sure, because I can drop you off on my way….."

I cut her off "it's fine mom, I can walk it's not that far and I know where I'm going"

I step out of the house and begin walking to school. It's only about a five minute walk from my house but I take my time to enjoy the peace and quiet. I pull out my schedule of my classes and the map of the school.

Once I reach the school I'm still reading my papers when I bump into someone and I fall to the ground.

"Watch were you're going….person. .know"

I look up at a blonde haired hazel eyed boy who stared at me wide eyed. He finally comes to his senses and reaches his hand out to help me up. When our hands touch I feel electricity but I ignore it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching…."

"It's fine" he says

He held his hand out once again to shake my hand and I take it.

"I'm Austin" he introduces himself

"Ally" I say back

"It's nice to meet you ally, I'm guessing your new here since I don't know you, want me to show you around?"

"umm… sure"

I hand him my schedule and map and he take them and scan it over. We start walking and he throws my map away.

"Hey! I needed that!"

"No you didn't, it's too confusing to read so what the point, and I can help you anyway we have most of the same classes, some not together, but it's the same teacher"

"Ugh, Fine"

We continue walking until we reach a big classroom, I look in it its pretty big, this must be homeroom.

"This is our homeroom" he says

He starts walking away but turns around.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah sorry"

I follow him over to where there are two people bickering. One is a short ladino girl and the other is a red head freckled boy. I give them a weird look as the argue saying that fish do/don't like pie.

Austin smiles at me staring at them.

"That's Trish" he says pointing to the girl

"And that's my best friend, Dez"

I nod and sit in the desk behind Austin

"Who are you" asks Trish also attracting Dez's attention.

I reach my hand out and shake both of their hands

"I'm ally"

"Oh, so you're new here." Trish says

I nod.

We all continue talking about random things but I'm mostly quiet, I enjoy listening to their conversations about how fun their summer was. Well so far today has been pretty good I mad 3 new friends and I'm not even in my first actual class. I hope the whole day goes by like this. I hope.

A/N okay did you guys like it, I decide to jump to her first day of school and im sorry I didn't update for a while I kinda got busy with my friends but you liked this chapter! Let me know if I should make any changes or addin anything in and if u were in the storms that have been passing through Oklahoma and stuff one of my friends live in Springfield and she said its pretty bad I hope everyone is ok! Read and review. P.S. Has anyone seen beautiful creatures? Isn't the ending just amazing? (Note sarcasm)

(1) Ally's dress link /wp-content/uploads/2010/12/9-cute-dresses-from-pa csun/sandy-holiday-roses-dress_

(2) Link to ally's ankle boots .


	6. Walking and talking

**_A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I need more review so I can update more, cuz I'm really not busy during the week. I hope you read these author notes because they can be really important (I learned the hard way) so read and review please here's the next chapter for you all! And this chapter is going to suck because ummm I have writers block just a warning._**

The rest of the day went pretty good, I had a total of four classes out of seven (not including lunch) but I had six with one of his friends Trish. She was pretty nice, we talked about a lot of stuff and I told her how I fell and hit my head the day we moved in and she laughed. I didn't have many classes with Dez though but he seemed nice overall. He was weird though, he talked about the most random things sometimes like how his turkey Steve had pink feathers, but it's pretty amusing. It's also funny how him and Trish constantly fight and argue.

I walked home after school a different way to see which ways are faster and longer.

"Ally" I heard someone yell. I turn around to see Austin walking towards me.

"Hey Austin" I say as he approaches me.

"Hey, you walk this way every day?"

I shake my head "No, just trying some new routes"

"Well you should walk this way every day, and then we can walk together"

"Okay, sure"

"Where do you live?"

"I'll show you" I say as we walk toward my house.

"No way" he says

I give him a funny look as he points to a house that's across the street from mine but 3 down.

"That's where I live" he says

"Really? Were like neighbors"

He nods as we walk up to my door at my house. He catches me off guard by hugging me, his hugs are so amazing. I hugs back and he pulls away.

"I'll see you later?" He asks

"Yeah, in the morning!, bye Austin"

"Bye Ally" he says waving and walking over to his house

I walk into my house and my mom instantly bombs me with questions.

"Who was that?' She asks

"Oh, ummm that was Austin he's one of my new friends, he lives across the street."

"Oh, so how many friends did you make today?"

"Three; Austin, Trish and Dez"

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah, very nice"

"Good"

After we get done talking I go up to my room and change. I decide to go for a walk before dinner just to get some fresh air. I grab my phone and walk downstairs.

"im going for a walk mom!" I yell

"Okay, be back before dinner"

"kay"

I walk out the door and turn left towards Austin's house, not that I'm going to see if he's outside or anything, I just want to explore the neighborhood. When im almost walking past his house I hear the door open and slam.

"GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOU MAN" I hear a deep voice yell

I look up to see Austin walking out of his house. HE walks slowly on the side walk in front of me, I guess he didn't see me.

"Austin?"

"Oh, you scared me" he says holding his chest. I laugh.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" he says as we walk in silence.

"Are you okay? Who was yelling at you?"

"I'm fine and my dad was, He's drunk, Again"

" Wanna talk about it?" I say as we approach a park.

I walk over and sit on a big swing, I pat the space next to me to sit down.

"its nothing really, I don't really like talking about it much though"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me" I say

"but if you ever want to talk about you know where I am" I add smiling

He smiles and laughs.

"You're a really good friend ally" I blush at this.

"Thanks"

We continue talking about random things before my phone rings and she says it's time for dinner. He walks me home and we hug again. This time the hugs last a little longer than it should.

"Bye ally, I see you in the morning" He says while crossing the street

"Bye" I whisper

**_A/N I hope you enjoyed this god awful chapter. But I tried my best. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME_**


	7. dinner and song inspiration

_A/N I have almost 30 reviews on my story and over 2000 views! Thank you soooooooooooo! Much! I like over dramatic excitement, it's very amusing. Anyway on to the story that I hope everyone will review on and read!_

After walking with Austin I was exhausted and starving. The two worst things to be are tired and hungry. I walk into the kitchen as the aroma of basil and marinara sauce fills my nose. I sat down at the table watching my mom cook.

"Where's dad and Aubree" I ask listening to the quiet house.

"He took Aubree to her friend's house since she doesn't start school till' next week."

"Oh, won't they miss dinner?"

She shrugs and tells me dad is eating with frank, Aubree's friend's Dad. I grab my phone of the table and scroll through it. I really want to talk to Austin right now but I don't have his phone number, I frown. I walk over to the window peering across the street at Austin's house and see him sitting outside. Didn't he just go back in his house a few minutes ago.

"be right back mom" I call as a run out the door and across the street to where Austin is sitting.

"Hey" I say and he looks up at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, long time no see" he smiles, but the smile is fake.

"Why aren't you inside" I ask sitting next to him.

"I don't know I really don't feel like being around my dad" he answers shrugging.

"Why don't you come over and eat with me and my mom, we have plenty to go around, trust me."

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude…." I cut him off.

"You're not intruding come on" I stand up and reach my hand out pulling him up and walking over to my house.

When we get to my house I lead him into the kitchen.

"Hey mom I'm back".

"Okay, where did you…." She turns around "oh is this Austin" She asks when she notices Austin sitting next to me.

"Yeah, Austin this is my mom, mom this is Austin" I say introducing the two.

"Is it okay if he stays for dinner?" I ask my mom hoping she will say yes.

"Of course he can, your welcome anytime Austin"

"Thank you Mrs..."

"Dawson, but you can just call me Penny"

After dinner Austin and me hang out and talk about nothing until he decides it's okay to go home hoping his dad will either be asleep or sober. We say our goodbyes for the third time today and I watch him go home.

I trudge up to my bedroom collapsing on my bed. Today was probably one of the best days so far. My hand instantly reaches for my song book that sits on my bedside table, grabbing the pen also. I open up to a new page. My mind is buzzing with song lyrics.

**_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters_**

**_And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._**

**_It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight_**

**_To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah._**

**_Yeah,_**

**_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_**

**_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_**

**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_**

**_It's time_**

**_Uh oh!_**

**_I don't know about you_**

**_But I'm feeling 22_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If you keep me next to you_**

**_You don't know about me_**

**_But I'll bet you want to_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**

**_22_**

**_22_**

**_It seems like one of those nights,_**

**_This place is too crowded._**

**_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)_**

**_It seems like one of those nights,_**

**_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_**

**_Instead of sleeping._**

**_Yeah,_**

**_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_**

**_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_**

**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_**

**_It's time_**

**_Uh oh! (hey!)_**

**_I don't know about you_**

**_But I'm feeling 22_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If you keep me next to you_**

**_You don't know about me_**

**_But I'll bet you want to_**

**_Everything will be alright (alright)_**

**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**

**_22 (oh, oh, oh)_**

**_22_**

**_I don't know about you_**

**_22_**

**_22_**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_We ditch the whole scene._**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_We won't be sleeping._**

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**

**_You look like bad news,_**

**_I gotta have you,_**

**_I gotta have you._**

**_Oh oh yeah hey!_**

**_I don't know about you_**

**_But I'm feeling 22_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

**_If you keep me next to you_**

**_You don't know about me (you don't know about me)_**

**_But I'll bet you want to_**

**_Everything will be alright_**

If we just keep dancing like we're

22

22

22, yeah, yeah

22, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,

We ditch the whole scene

It feels like one of those nights,

We won't be sleeping

It feels like one of those nights,

You look like bad news,

I gotta have you,

I gotta have you.

I smile the lyrics. Wow. That's the first song I've written in like a month that fast. I hummed the melody to myself as I drift off to sleep.

I dint own 22 by taylor swift or Austin and ally. Do I have to use a disclaimer in every chapter? Legit question…. Answer please and REVIEW! Thanks!


	8. Dress to impress and Austins house

I open my eyes to the sunlight coming through the window as it settles onto my bed. I kick my blanket off and scoot over to bathe in the morning sun; it feels so good just to lay here, in a peaceful silence as the light warms my skin. The wind swirls the leaves on the tree outside my window around, creating dancing shadows on both my bed and myself.

I reach over checking my clock, I'm awake at 6:30 on a Friday, I have another 30 minutes to sleep, but I decide to get up and be early to school so I could possibly find a music room to practice my new song that I wrote last night in.

I climb out of bed and hop in the shower. I'm almost tempted to take a cold shower, but decide against it. Maybe if I get there early enough I could write a new song, I mean I've had tons of ideas lately. I hum out a few melodies that could go good with the song lyrics. I wonder if Austin can sing or play any instruments. Maybe when I get over my stage fright we could sing a duet together. Random thoughts continue to travel through my mind as I finish my shower and get out.

I dress myself in a blue and black plaid dressy shirt, light blue ripped skinny jeans and electric blue converse. (1) I put on matching necklace and bracelet and grab a new bag from the closet. Yes I have a lot of cool clothes and bags and shoes and stuff like that, but I don't like showing off. I then brush and dry my hair and put it up in a really cute hair style that my mom taught me how to do. (2) I put all of my things for school in my bag and went downstairs. Was I trying to impress someone? Austin maybe? But I shrugged it off even though deep inside it was true.

I see Aubree watching cartoons in the living room.

"Hey Bree, I see your home early for a sleep over"

"Tell me about it" I look over a see my mom leaning over the counter drinking a cup of coffee. I giggle, my mom normally doesn't wake up until later since she stays home all the time and my dad works.

I grab a peach out of the fridge and peal it open. I bite into the juicy flesh gently so I didn't squirt it everywhere.

"You sure do like your peaches don't you" my mom asks. I smile and nod eagerly.

"Peaches and pickles" I say to her smiling big. I've always had an addiction to the two since I was a baby. Aubree liked coconuts and celery.

After finishing my peach I toss it across the kitchen and into the trashcan. I should play basketball. Ha right. I look at the time 7:00 I should go meet Austin.. if he's up.

"Bye mom! Il see you later" I call to my mom after I hug her and walk out the door.

I cross the street to Austin's house. Once I approach the door I almost knock but decide to ring the doorbell instead. I look in the driveway to see a blue car that wasn't there yesterday; I wonder who else is here.

I hear the locks being turned and the big oak wooden door be swung open by a tall petite blonde lady. I smile at her.

"Hi I'm Ally, Austin's friend, I live across the street and I was supposed to meet him but I was a little early" I tell her holding my hand out.

"I'm Mimi, Austin's mom, he is actually still sleeping but I'd be more than happy if you went and wake him up for me." I smile and laugh as she tells me where his room is.

Once I find his room I push open the partiality cracked open door all the way. I see him sprawled out on his giant bed in grey sweat pants and shirtless. I almost blush as my eyes scan his almost six pack. Then a mischievous smile spreads across my face. I am then running and leaping in the air as I land right on him.

"AHHHHH" he screams like a little girl. I start laughing hysterically at his scared face.

"Ally?"

"Good morning sleepy head" I say ruffling his hair as I sit up from his bed.

"what are you doing here, how did you get in my room?"

"Your mom let me in and I decided to come early, soo get up we are gonna be late."

"It's only 7:08 Ally, school doesn't start until 8:15"

"well I was thinking we could stop at the coffee shop on our way." I say pouting.

"Ugh… Fine let me shower and get dressed and I'll be downstairs in a minute."

"Yay" I cheer as I get up and walk downstairs.

Me and Austin's mom talked about cute clothes until Austin came downstairs. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Ready to go?" he asked grabbing his book bag and slinging it around his shoulder.

I nod as he says bye to his mom and we head out the door. As we walk in a comfortable silence I cant help but hope this day will turn out as good as yesterday was, but I feel unsure about it at the same time. But I shrug it off and continue walking creating small talk with Austin as we approach the coffee shop. We get donuts and orange juice and we sit at a small table and eat before heading off for a full day of school.

A/N how did you like it? I put a lot of time into this chapter and I will try to update for my other stories tomorrow probably in the morning depending on what time zone you're in I don't know what time it will be exactly but it will be defiantly tomorrow. Thanks for reading and review I have over 3,000 views already!

(1) Ally's outfit .

(2) Ally's hair


	9. Austin's Girlfriend

**_A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! I know I haven't updated much but I've been busy and I'm sure everyone understands right? Everyone gets a little busy, but what I did do was make a twitter account just for you guys to follow- mjewelz98 so you can follow me for any updates what I'm up too when I will update story Ideas, and possible spoilers and when you do follow me make sure you tell me that your following me from ! Ok? Well on with the story thanks for reading and review!_**

When Austin and I reach the school I hear a loud squeal and unintentionally cover my ears. I look to see a girl with blonde, wavy hair run up and literally jump on Austin.

"Austin baby, I missed you so much!" she squeals kissing him.

I clear my throat and look at the girl and Austin waiting for some sort of introducing or explanation.

"Ummm, Ally this is my girlfriend Katrina, Katrina this is my Friend Ally"

I nod. I didn't know Austin had a girlfriend because he's never mentioned one. Austin and Katrina started talking and I walked away which went unnoticed by Austin.

I walked into school and to my locker and grabbed my books out.

"Hey Ally, where's Austin?" Trish said walking up and leaning against the locker.

"Probably making out with 'Katrina' "

"EW! She's back? And Austin's with her?

I nod "Why, isn't she his girlfriend"

She shakes her head and I look at her confused.

"Austin broke up with her at the beginning of summer when she cheated on him and said she was leaving to go to some fashion school in France!"

I shrug and close my locker and begin heading towards home room with Trish. Once we get there I sit in my usual seat and start small talk with Trish until Dez comes in and they start arguing, so I grab my song book out of my bag and start writing.

**_Dear songbook,_**

**_Me and Austin have become pretty good friends in the last two days, yesterday I got to know him a lot better and it's all about talking and finding out new things. And I also found out that he has a girlfriend -_- and no I'm not jealous, but now that he is here he might treat me different and we won't be able to hang out ever. I also have some song lyrics for you! Enjoy them!_**

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._**

I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

**_(1)_**

I scanned over the song lyrics that I had come up with so far. They were pretty good but I couldn't figure out why these lyrics were in my head at the moment.

I watched Austin walk in the door and sit in the desk in front of me as I tried to stay focused on my book.

"Hey, whatcha writing?"

I shrug "just a song, nothing really"

His eyes widened "you write songs?"

I nod.

"That's amazing" he says but I still try to ignore him like he did to me earlier.

"Why are you ignoring me… are you mad at me?"

"no I'm upset and I don't feel like talking to you right now, im trying to write"

Finally he decides to talk to Dez and Trish as I finish my song.

**_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_**

**_ She's going off about something that you said_**

**_ 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._**

**_ I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._**

**_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._**

**_ And she'll never know your story like I do._**

**_ But she wears short skirts_**

**_ I wear t-shirts_**

**_ She's cheer captain_**

**_ And I'm on the bleachers_**

**_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

**_ If you could see_**

**_ That I'm the one_**

**_ Who understands you._**

**_ Been here all along._**

**_ So, why can't you see ‒_**

**_ You belong with me,_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_ Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_**

**_ I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._**

**_ Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_**

**_ "Hey, isn't this easy?"_**

**_ And you've got a smile_**

**_ That can light up this whole town._**

**_ I haven't seen it in awhile_**

**_ Since she brought you down._**

**_ You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that._**

**_ Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_**

**_ She wears high heels,_**

**_ I wear sneakers._**

**_ She's cheer captain,_**

**_ And I'm on the bleachers._**

**_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_**

**_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._**

**_ If you could see_**

**_ That I'm the one_**

**_ Who understands you,_**

**_ Been here all along._**

**_ So, why can't you see ‒_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_ Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_ All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_**

**_ You belong with me,_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**_ Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_**

**_ In the middle of the night._**

**_ I'm the one who makes you laugh_**

**_ When you know you're 'bout to cry._**

**_ I know your favorite songs,_**

**_ And you tell me about your dreams._**

**_ Think I know where you belong,_**

**_ Think I know it's with me._**

**_ Can't you see_**

**_ That I'm the one_**

**_ Who understands you?_**

**_ Been here all along._**

**_ So, why can't you see ‒_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_ Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._**

**_ All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_**

**_ You belong with me,_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_ You belong with me._**

**_ Have you ever thought just maybe_**

**_ You belong with me?_**

**_ You belong with me_**

After finishing my song I heard the voice I wished that I didn't have to hear for the rest of my life.

"AUSTIE GUESS WHAT! IM IN ALL YOUR CLASSES" Katrina screeched running and hugging Austin.

"Really"

"Yeah except for reading studies"

I slammed my head against my desk. Why me! Why why why. Today is going to be the worst day ever

Did you like it ? Review please and follow me on twitter à mjewelz98


	10. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS

okay guys i know your going to hate me for making this a authors note and im really sorry but i this is important !

first i need you guys to follow me on twitrer if you have a twitter my name is mjewelz98 so follow me!

Also i have this really amazing story that i want to post, but its not related to anything on fanfiction and i want to know if you want me to like post it on my profile or under something else help!

thanks and aorrycfor the authorsnote i just had sone stuff to say


	11. Makeover and singing

I sit at the mall with Trish and Dez. Austin is somewhere with his girlfriend and ditched us again. I sigh and put my drink down. For once Trish and Dez aren't fighting and it's too quite.

"soooo, why is Austin still with Katrina if they broke up." I ask nonchalantly.

"No clue but we need to find a way to get them broken up because Austin is crazy if he wants to be with her again." She says looking at me. Then her eyes light up with mischief dancing in them.

"I have the perfect idea" she announces "Ally, we can make you very attractive and then he will fall for you and break up with Katrina!" she says happily looking at me. She grabs my arm and pulls me up out of my seat

"Come on Dez, make over time!"

I stare in the mirror. I cannot believe that this is actually me. I look at my hair with the light blonde at the ends and then to my make-up that was professionally done and then to my outfit. I wore a short peach ruffled dress that had sequins at the top part and I wore black strappy flat sandals. I also carry my own Gucci purse and sunglasses too. This whole image was not me but it was for Austin's own good because Trish knew about Katrina's plan to break Austin apart again. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my purse.

Austin: Hey sorry I had to cancel again today; maybe we can hang out at Sonic Boom?

Me: sure, meet you there soon

I sigh and take another look in the mirror and play with my Paris necklace. I also have a bracelet and my all my nails are done Paris themed too.

I walk out back to Trish and Dez and they stare at me and Awe.

"Wow Ally, you look absolutely amazing!" Trish says gawking at me. Dez nods in agreement.

"I'm going to head over to Sonic boom for a while, see you guys later." I call walking across the mall to the store. When I walk in I see my dad.

"Hi how may I help you" he asks

"Ummm dad, it's me Ally" I say

"Ally? Did you change something" I nod and tell him about my make over. Then he asks if I could watch the store for him and I nod walking behind the counter, serving a customer. Then Austin walks in and walks up to the counter.

"Hi beautiful, I was looking for a girl named Ally, I think her dad owns the store have you seen her?" Huh Austin doesn't even recognize me. I shake my head.

"No sir I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll let her know you were looking for her" I say smirking.

"Oh, I told her to meet me here, maybe she's just a little late, that leaves me more time to talk to the pretty girl though, what's your name?" he asks flirting with me. I roll my eyes.

"And why should I tell you my name huh?" I ask cockily

"I don't know, it's just now one can resist this" he says pointing to his face.

"Giant ego much?"

"Ugh, maybe"

"Fine my name is Ally and I'm pretty sure we have met Austin, a few days ago." His eyes go wide and jaw drops. I close his mouth for him.

"Better close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Wow Ally, you look a lot different"

"I know" I say shrugging and smirking. I grab his hand and pull him upstairs.

"come on, I want to show you something."

We go upstairs and sit at the piano.

"Let's write a song" play a few things before coming up with a melody. Now all we have to do is add the lyrics.

I sing softly to myself thinking over some lyrics.

"You have an amazing voice" he says. All of a sudden he is really close to me and is leaning in. I catch my self and interrupt him.

"What about these lyrics" I ask singing a few. He nods nervously.

Ohhhh tonight is going to be fun!


	12. No lessons learned here

**Okay guys I am so sorry the last chapter was so late and short but I did it at like two in the morning and I was really tired and I promise this chapter will be a little bit more exciting. Also! I have a wattpad account now and im writing a new story called ****_The Complicated Life of Talia Summers _****and my account name is skittlebear98 so read my other story too and vote and comment on it! Thanks!**

I lie in bed and stare at my ceiling. I couldn't believe that Austin tried to kiss me when he has a girlfriend; I guess Trish was right about the makeover. Maybe I should talk to him about it, because I've only known him for about a week and he tried kissing me. I stood up from my bed and threw my hoodie on; even though it was warm during the day it was cool at night. I snuck out of my house and scampered across the abandoned street. I caught a glimpse of a light on; I looked closer to see it was Austin's room. I picked up a few pebbles from the rock garden and threw them at his porch doors.

After several attempts to get his attention he finally opens the doors, walking out only wearing sweatpants. He walks over to the railing and looks over his eyes widening when he sees me.

"Ally?" he walks back into his room and comes out the backdoor. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his house and up to his room.

"What exactly are you doing here right now?" he asks quietly. I shrug and look around his room and spot a red acoustic guitar sitting on his bed. I walk over and sit down leaning against the head board as I pick up the guitar.

"You can play if you want, my parents aren't home" I nod and start strumming random tunes.

"I honestly don't know how to play, will you teach me?" I ask with pleading eyes. He smiles and sits next to me I scoot forward at an angle so it's easier to see. At first he has a difficult time trying to show me where my fingers go until I feel the bed shift as he kneels behind me. His arms rest around my arms as he puts his head on my shoulder. He guides my hands and fingers in the first correct position, and then the next. Soon I'm playing the first part of a song with Austin helping when I mess up.

"You're doing great Ally" he whispers, tickling my ear. When I finish learning the song I play it by myself with Austin grinning from ear to ear. I look at the clock and see it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning.

"I think I should get home" I say and walk to the door.

"Can I ask you something first" he asks

"You just did" I answer smirking. He rolls his eyes at me and smiles.

"Why did you come here, I know it wasn't to learn how to play the guitar." I look down at the ground and back up to him. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I know I just wanted to see you again, thanks for the guitar lesson it was fun learning something I already knew" I say and walk back across the street to my house, leaving him standing there with a confused expression across his face. I walk back up to my room and sit at my desk, scribbling down some lyrics to a song.

**_You won't find him drinking at the table_**

**_ Rolling dice and staying out 'til three_**

**_ You won't ever find him be unfaithful_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_**

**_ You won't find him tryna chase the devil_**

**_ For money, fame, for power, out of greed_**

**_ You won't ever find him where the rest go_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_**

**_ When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_**

**_ And I can't seem to find no help or love for free_**

**_ I know there's no need for me to panic_**

**_ Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me_**

**_ When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_**

**_ And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_**

**_ When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling_**

**_ I will find him, I'll find him next to me_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ I will find him, I'll find him next to me_**

**_ When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_**

**_ When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_**

**_ When everyone has lost their heads around us_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ Next to me – ooh hooo_**

**_ You will find him, you'll find him next to me _**

Finally I collapsed into bed and let sleep take over me, at least its Friday right? I can sleep in.


	13. your gonna hate me forever

guy i know i havent updated in awhile but im on my friends laptop right now, my computer crashed yesterday, something was wrong with windows 8 or something idk and i wont be able to update for awhile, but once i get my kindle charged up ill try to continue updating. i hope you all forgive me for this problem, i realy wish that i could fix it for you but i cannot sorry,!


	14. Crushes and pretending?

Paste your document here..

The next morning I woke up on the floor, or well half of me on the floor half on the bed. I flipped myself out of bed and stand up, straightening out my shorts and giant t-shirt. I fluffed my hair trying to make it look presentable enough.

"Ally honey, can you drive Aubree to her friends house today?" My mom asks, peeking her head in through my door.

"Of course, I would love too" I answer her and she gives me a wide smile.

"Thank you Ally, It really means alot" After that she left my room. I changed my clothes into some shorts and a thin tanktop that was a bit too small as it rode up my stomach, but I wasn't planning on getting out or anything. I threw my hair into a messy bun grabbed my phone and went downstairs.

"Hey Bree, ready to go?" My list sister bounded around the corner a huge smile plastered to her face. She nods eagerly and races out to the car. Yes I had a car, but I would rather walk everywhere than drive. I follow her out and spotted Austin across the street sitting on his porch talking on the phone. Once he looks up he catches my gaze and smirks, hanging up on whoever was on the phone. He walks over to the car.

"Hey Austin, umm oh, this is Aubree, Aubree this is Austin" They shook decide to climb in the car at that moment leaving me and Austin alone.

"So, who were you on the phone with?" I ask curiously.

"Nosy today are we" Austin retorts, smirking. I rolled my eyes and shot him a glare.

"Whatever, don't tell me then" I start to reach for my drivers door but he grabs my arm.

"I-I was talking to Katrina" He says almost nervous, as if i would be mad, which i kind of am but shrug it off.

"Okay, I was just asking, What-What did you guys talk about exactly?" I ask hesitant.

"Oh, nothing really, I told her that we need to break up for good, because i kind of have a crush on this other girl" He uneasily said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh" Was i disappointed? I knew I was trying to make Austin fall for me, but I didn't need to fall for him. No. I didn't want a boyfriend..Did I?

"Ally are we going to go or what?" I put my attention to my little sister sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah Bree, sorry Austin I have to go, oh here is my number just text me later" I hand him my phone number on a small piece of paper. He smiles and nods. Me and Bree drive away waving back to Austin.

Once I got home my dad was already at Sonic Boom and my mom was gone too. I decided to text Austin since he texted me earlier so i had his number too.

_Ally: Hey want to come over and hang out?_

_Austin: Sure be over in a minute_

_Ally: Kay, door is unlocked just come up to my room_

_Austin: Okay_

Ally put her phone down on her bed and sat at her desk searching her room for something to do. She decided to play the guitar strumming random chords that she could possibly make into a song.

"Ally!" Austin called from downstairs. He sounded panicked as he ran into my room.

"Ally. I need you to do me a really big favor."

"What kind of favor"

"Will you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

**Sorry this chapter is not long or edited so im sorry for any spelling mistakes or something, next chapter is going to be better i promise REVIEW PLEASE!**

**.**


	15. Yay

Wow okay so I know I haven't updated in a long long time but guess what? My computer is working again and I'm hoping I will get to update all my stories very soon! I can't wait to give you guys another chapter as soon as I can thanks for sticking through this really long wait and I feel really bad for not updating in so long but still, I'll be able to update more often now and I'm also getting my own laptop soon! Yay!


	16. ON HOLD

Okay I just want to let you guys know that I'm putting all my stories on hold so that I can go through and edit them all. I have been doing some writing on watt pad and on paper because I am able to do that without a computer but since I have gotten better at writing I want to give you all the better experience of my good writing since I originally started out on here, I am really sorry if you guys r mad at me but just think, by me doing this I am making a better story for you to read and enjoy! Thanks for understanding


	17. Thank you all

**OMG GUYS! You are the absolute best. Lately I haven't checked the reviews or views on my story, but I just did and I was so happy. You guys have managed to get me over 10,500 views and almost 60 reviews, not including all the followers/favorites on A Trip Gone Wrong and A Second Chance At Life and I am still working on A Fresh Start and I have tons of Ideas you will love! You guys are amazing and this totally turned my day upside down! And also to my silent readers who have no account or don't review, make an account and start reviewing and writing, because it really makes you feel amazing how happy you can really make people.**

**Anyway, as you know I am currently editing all my stories and making them a little better since I have been learning a lot from other stories, and it makes me proud of how patient you all are. I am hoping to get a laptop soon from my grandmother and having my own computer is going to be a big help, and I also have a friend who volunteered to help me edit them.**

**While you all are being very patient I am uploading a few short stories/one shots. Soon after I finish the one I am doing now I will be asking for any requests from my readers/reviewers so don't be shy to begin giving me ideas now!**

**Thank you all for being such great readers and I appreciate all you guys do, and for being patient with me. I know I can't always update when you want me to, because I am very busy a lot of the time, but you know that when I do update, I guarantee you will be satisfied! **

**Thanks Again! Write to you soon!**

**-Mickey**


End file.
